The Survival Begins
The camera zooms up to the top of Mount Corona, and active volcano on Isle Delfino. At the top, a tall man with spikey brown hair standing on the edge. Brock: "This, is Isle Delfino. A series of Islands that are home to some of the most exotic creatures and locations on earth. It is here, that 12 people will have to survive 30 days without the luxuries they have grown used. These people will be split into 2 tribes, and every 3 days one person will be voted off the island. In the end, whoever is picked as the winner will receive $1,000. Here's some insight on the tribes. The Ricco Tribe witch will always wear blue consists of..." The camera then pans to an outrigger painted blue. In the back was a pibnk hedgehog in a red dress. "Amy Rose, a 15 year old student from the Sonic Heroes games." Next to Amy was a tall women with brunette hair in a long red kimono. "Anna Williams, a 27 year old fighter from the Tekken games." In front of Anna was a giant ape with a red tie. "Donkey Kong, a 26 year old banana farmer from Donkey Kong 64." Next to Donkey was a mand in a dapper suit and short black hair. "Pheonix Wright, a 23 year old lawyer from the Pheonix Wright games." In the front of the boat was a woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was also wearing a blue leather body suit. "Samus Aran, a 25 year old bounty hunter from Metroid Prime." The last person on the boat was a small, brown mushroom like thing with a white mustache and glasses. "and Toadsworth Toadstool, an 86 year old royal adviser from the Mario Series." Brock: "And the Bianco Tribe witch will always wear green consists of..." The camera then pans to another outrigger, this one painted in green. In the back is a pink dinosaur with a read bow. "Birdo, a 21 year old college student from Yoshi's Island." Next to Birdo is a tall thin woman with long blonde hair wearing a red dress. "Charlotta Johannesberg, a 24 year old actress from Disney Guilty Party." In front of Charlotta was a tall man with spikey blonde hair in a well armored traveler's suit. "Cloud Strife, a 25 year old swordsman from Final Fantasy 7." Next to cloud was a blue fox in an armored body suit. "Krystal McCloud, a 24 year old pilot from the Star Fox Games." In the front of the boat was a man with a ruggad beard. He was wearing an old army uniform. "Solid Snake, a 26 year old war veteran from Metal Gear Solid." The last person was a guy with spiky brown hair in a collage uniform. "and Tai Kamiyah, a 19 year old collage student from Digimon." The 16 castaways are now standing in their tribes. Brock: “Welcome to Delfino Islands. Whe are here on the mainland, witch is inhabited by Piantas and Nokies. There are two islands off this coast that are completely void of life aside from the flaura and fauna.” Tai: “Um, come again?” Krystal: “Nothing’s out there except fro plants and animals.” Brock: “That’s right, now I will hand each tribe a compass and a map to their camp. Once their, you’re on your own.” Brock throughs a map and compass to the tribes and Krystal and Pheonix catch them. Then the tribes get back into their outriggers and begin rowing themselves to their camps. The theme song begins with the words “12 Castaways” appearing on screen. Followed by “Ricco Tribe.” It then shows Amy rowing an outrigger. Anna is seen next carrying a bunch of firewood. Followed by Donkey pounding a rock into the ground. Pheonix is seen attempting to start a fire. Toadsworth is shown next helping build his shelter. It then shows the words “30 Days” followed by “Bianco Tribe”. Birdo is seen drinking out of a cantine. Next was Charlotta who was swimming through the water for a challenge. Cloud is shown digging through the sand, and pulling out a crab. Krystal is shown pushing an outrigger into the water. Following this was Snake knocking a coconut out of a tree. Lastly, showing a Tai fishing for food. It then shows the words “1 Sole Survivor” and the Survivor Logo appears on screen. RICCO TRIBE: DAY 1 The Ricco tribe arrives at camp and Samus jumps off the boat. Samus: “All right guys, let’s get working.” Toadsworth: “I say, can I have a rest first. I really tuckered my self out rowing there.” Amy: “You were only rowing for 5 minuettes.” Toadsworth: “I’m 86 years old, give me a break.” Anna: “Can we just get working allready. Girls, come help me unload.” Pheonix: “Well what are we supposed to do.” Samus: “Go…build a shelter or something.” Pheonix, Toadsworth, and Donkey go and do as instructed. BIANCO TRIBE: DAY 1 Bianco tribe was allready at camp and working. Tai and Charlotta were out looking for food, Krystal and Birdo were building a fire, and Snake and Cloud were building their shelter. The camera goes to Charlotta and Tai who were trying to get benanas from the top of a tree. Tai was climbing the tree, but had no prevail. Tai: “You know, you could help me here?” Charlotta: “And break a nail, as if.” Tai: “With that attitude, you won’t be here for long.” Charlotta: “What do you meen?” Tai: “No one likes a diva.” Charlotta: “And you would know.” Tai: “Trust me, but if we stick together, we’ll be able to keep ourselves in the game.” Charlotta: “Sounds intreeging…fine, you’ve got a deal.” Charlotta (confesional): “I accepted his offer because he can get me farther in the game. Besides, I can easily get rid of him when the time is right.” Tai (confessional): “Making an alliance with Charlotta was my first plan since she seems to be the strongest person on the team. With her, I’m pretty sure I can get far in the game.” Back at the camp, Cloud and Snake were almost done building the shelter. And the girls had allready got a fire going. Krystal: “Great job guys, now we have warmth and shelter.” Cloud: “I wonder how the other two are doing.” Suddenly, a chicken comes running out of the forest being chased by Charlotta and Tai. Charlotta eventually catches up and grabs the chicken by the neck. Tai: “Yes! Finally caught that damn thing.” Birdo: “Looks like we’ve got food to.” Krystal: “Yes! Go team Bianco!” Back at the Ricco camp, things weren’t going as good. The winds were picking up and the shelter was only half finished. Samus: “Ok, you guys need some help?” Donkey: “Oook! Oook!” Pheonix: “He said we’re good.” Samus goes back to sit with Anna and Amy. Samus: “At this rate, they won’t be finished by the end of 30 days.” Amy: “I sure hope it dosen’t start raining.” As if on cue, it begins to downpour. Amy: “Me and my big mouth.” The camera pans to the sky and shows the sun set and rise the next morning. All the tribe was soaked from sleeping in the rain all night. Toadsworth: “Ugh, I don’t feel so good.” Anna: “You probably caught a cold from sleeping in the rain all night.” Amy: “Hey guys, I think we got tree mail.” REWARD/IMMUNITY CHALLENGE: DAY 2 The two tribes walk in carrying their tribal flags. Brock is standing infront of a giant pen full of mud. Brock: “Welcome to your first challenge. This challenge will test you to see if you have the physical and mental strength. For it, your tribe must search through the mud and try to find rocks painted with your tribe’s colors. Green for Bianco and blue for Ricco. The first tribe to find 8 rocks, wins. You wanna know what your playing for?” Brock pulls a blanket off a table to reveil a tiki doll. Brock: “This is the immunity idol, the tribe that has this will be safe for the next tribal council and will not have to vote out a member. You’ll also be playing for fire in the form of flint. So, survivors ready…………………GO!!!!!!!!!” Both tribes go darting into the mud, except for Charlotta who was standing back at the start. Krystal: “Charlotta, are you coming or what?” Charlotta: “Are you kidding me, I’ll get dress dirty.” Birdo: “Come on, we’re losing time.” The rest of the tribe runs in but Tai stays back. Tai: “Hey, remember what we were talking about erliar. Come on, I’m sure you have a ton of dresses back at home.” Charlotta: “Well, why should I?” Tai: “Because if we lose, you will probably be voted off.” Charlotta: “Good point. Fine.” Tai and Charlotta run into the mud, noticing their tribe allready has 3 rocks. But the Ricco tribe allready had 6.” Tai: “How did they find so much so fast?” Samus: “It’s called we have skills.” Suddenly, Toadsworth slips and falls in the mud, dropping all the rocks in his hand. Anna: “And then theres him.” Samus: “Great, now we have to re-find them.” Krystal runs up to their pile and drops 4 more rocks in. Krystal: “Come on guys, theres only 1 more.” Krystal turns to see Charlotta filing her nails. Krystal: “What are you doing, your supposed to be helping in the challenge.” Charlotta: “Just watch.” She hold her hand to the sun, then a spot in the mud begins sparkling. She picks up the rock and puts it in the pile. Brock: “AND BIANCO TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!!!!!!!!” Krystal: “That actually worked?” Charlotta: “Told ya.” Brock: “Ricco tribe, I’ll see you at tribal council where one of you will be voted off the island.” RICCO TRBE: DAY 2 Anna (confessional): “Well, we lost the challenge. And now we have to vote someone out. I’m just hope that this helps us win a challenge.” Anna walks over to Samus and Amy. Anna: “So, who do we vote off tomorrow.” Samus: “I was thinking Toadsworth.” Amy: “No, he’s nice.” Samus: “That may be, but if we keep him then we’ll probably lose again.” Amy: “Well, what about Donkey. He dosen’t seem to help out that much.” Anna: “Well, we either chose strength to win a challenge or nice to have around camp.” The camera then pans to the sky, showing the sune set and then rise. It then goes to Pheonix and Donkey finishing the shelter. Pheonix: “Man, I’m starving.” Donkey: “Ook, ooky, ook.” Pheonix: “No, I don’t believe we have any food. That’s why we sent Toadsworth to get some.” Then Toadsworth comes running back being chase by a monkey. Toadsworth: “I SAY, SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!” Donkey: “Ook?” It was now night and the tribe was walking to tribal council. They came in and sat down with the girls in back and the guys up front. Brock: “Welcome to tribal council, it is here that one of you will be voted off the island. Please go grab a tourch and dip it in the fire. In this game, fire means life. If your tourch is snuffed you are out of the game.” The tribe did as instructed and reterned to their seats. Brock: “So, I hear things aren’t going well at camp. Anna, tell me about that.” Anna: “Well, we have no food or shelter. And our fire was doused out by monkey urine, so it practicly sucks.” Brock: “Amy, do you know who your voting for tonight.” Amy: “I hate to vote them out, but I don’t really have a better choice.” Brock: “Allright, and with that it’s time to vote. Pheonix, your first.” Pheonix walks up to the voting area and wrights a name on the paper. He then puts it in the jar and walks back to his seat. Toadsworth is up next and he wrights Amy’s name on the paper. Toadsworth: “You really are a nice lass, but someone has to go.” He puts it in and goes to sit down, signalling it was Donkey’s turn. Donkey finishes and Anna walks the voting area. She puts Toadsworth’s name on the paper. Anna: “This game is about strength, not kindness. Sorry.” Samus was next and after her was Amy. Amy puts her vote in the jar and says “I really hate voting anyone off,” and reterns to her seat. Brock: “Allright, I’ll go tally the votes.” Brock gets up and brings the jar to the others. Brock: “Once the votes a read, the descision is final. The person with the most votes will have to leave the island immidiatly. I’ll read the votes.” He reaches into the jar and pulls out a paper. He then procedes to unfold it. Brock: “First vote, Toadsworth.” Toadsworth nods his head at this. Brock: “Toadsworth, that’s 2 votes Toadsworth. Next vote, Amy.” Amy looks surprised to see her name. Brock: “Toadsworth, that’s 3 votes Toadsworth and 1 vote Amy.” Toadsworth is looking worried now. Brock: “First person voted out of survivor Delfino Islands, Toadsworth. That’s 4 wich is enoguh, you must bring me your tourch.” Toadsworth gets up and takes his tourch to Brock. Brock: “Toadsworth, your tribe has spoken.” He snuffs Toadsworth’s fire, and Toadsworth waves goodbye to everyone and leaves. Brock: “Well, now that your down a player you may all go back to camp. Here’s some flint to help with fire.” Anna catches the flint and the tribe walks back to camp. Toadsworth: “I’m a little surprised to be leaving, but I was the oldest so mabey they didn’t think I was strong enough. I hope someone on the Ricco tribe wins, they were all nice people. Good luck guys.” While Toadsworth was talking, it revealed who everyone voted for. Pheonix: Toadsworth Toadsworth: Amy Donkey: Toadsworth Anna: Toadsworth Samus: Toadsworth Amy: Toadsworth